


The Big One

by InvisibleRaven



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Elusive Catch showing the boy's first few dates and their first red carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I decided to start a series? I actually may already have a third part planned? Yeah...I had a few requests for more, and the ideas came to me, so you guys get to reap the benefits. If there's anything else you'd like to see in this universe, hit me up on my [Tumblr!](http://www.invisbleraven.tumblr.com)

For their first actual date “Because I don’t care if you’re Blaine Anderson, our first meeting doesn’t count.” Blaine decided to take Kurt ice skating. Bryant Park had just opened their rink, his security guy/chauffeur, Jim could watch but not be too close as to harsh his groove, and frankly, Blaine missed it. What he didn’t count on, was Kurt not being the most coordinated of creatures, especially when it came to gliding across a frozen surface with blades on his feet. 

“You’re...pretty awful at this aren’t you?” Blaine asked with an amused chuckled, which introduced him to the power of Kurt’s bitch glare for the first time. 

“Sorry for not being an Olympic figure skater like you. Like is there seriously anything aside from cooking that you suck at?” 

“Not knowing when to keep my mouth shut for one. Losing the tummy I gained as a freshman at college, thanks to my ability to never say no to a cronut. Math, really terrible at it, also paying bills on time, which is why I had to get a reminder on my phone and an assistant. Changing a tire...shall I go on?” 

Kurt was shaking in his grip at this point, Blaine attempting to keep them both level. “No. Though I could teach you how to change a tire. Growing up with a mechanic as a father made sure I could at least handle myself around a car.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand as they made slow circles around the rink “Nah, I’ve got you and a driver. Can’t see why I would ever need to know how. Plus both my father and my brother tried in vain to teach me, but they both got too frustrated with it and gave up. Probably best to spare you the frustration this early on in our relationship. Though if you knew you aren’t that graceful on skates...Kurt you could have suggested something else.”

Kurt gave a little shrug then with pink cheeks he replied “I wanted to see you, I didn’t care what we were doing. Though I totally get dibs on the next date activity.”

Blaine just had to beam at the thought that Kurt was already thinking of their second date. “How about we do one more loop and then we get some hot chocolate?” 

Kurt took a firmer grasp of his arm and snuggled as close as he could without toppling them over, though they were moving at a near crawl, much to the irritation of the other skaters. “Nah, I’ve got you to hold me up. As long as you don’t mind or won’t be embarrassed to have me clinging on to you.” 

From the side of his eye, Blaine could see some paparazzi lingering around the rink, but Jim had thankfully spotted them first, urging them on. Blaine was thankful, not just because he had his thick glasses on or his curls wild under his beanie. But he didn’t want Kurt exposed to the world just yet. Not until at least their third date. But still, he could never be embarrassed to be seen with Kurt, no matter how Bambi like he was. “Pssh, you make me look better. In fact we should go everywhere with you clung onto me, it will be this season’s next hottest accessory!” 

Kurt laughed a little “I’m one of kind though, a Blaine Anderson exclusive.” 

Blaine didn’t care how cliché or corny it was, at that, he swung Kurt around to kiss him in the middle of the rink. 

 

On their fifth date, Kurt attempted to teach Blaine how to cook. “No, you can handle baking fine, as proven by the cookies you gave me. You need to live off something aside from fast food and whatever frozen meals you can scrounge.”

“I do employ a chef you know. And a nutritionist who lets her know what to cook for me. It’s rare that I ever actually get to eat junk.”

“Still, I don’t want you to burn the kitchen down after your next Chopped marathon. So we’re going to make something simple, and we’ll assess how hopeless you are as we go.” 

Blaine gave a scowl at that, but put on the proffered apron and washed his hands. “Okay chef, what’s first?” 

The plan had been to make a simple chicken fettuccine alfredo, but then they had gotten distracted because Kurt couldn’t help but kiss Blaine for every step he got right. So the chicken went a bit rubbery and burnt in the pan, and the pasta dried up. They hadn’t even gotten to the sauce, thankfully or Kurt was sure the kitchen would be in flames. 

“Not. One. Word.” Kurt muttered as he called the closest pizza place while Blaine dumped their ruined attempts in the garbage. “Yes I’d like one large pizza. Chicken, peppers, bacon, extra cheese…”

“Pineapple.”

Kurt screwed up his face at that “Pineapple on half. And could you do me a favour? Make sure there are NO mushrooms on it, we’re really allergic, thanks.”

“Are we a we now?’ Blaine asked, touched that Kurt remembered his story about his allergies. 

Kurt blushed a little but then spun around to face him, a smile on his lips “Not if you seriously like pineapple on pizza.” 

Blaine flicked the wet rag he’d just gotten to wipe down the counter with at him. Kurt squawked at that but then got his own rag “Oh it is on.” he stated before the mother of all water fights started, the loser (Blaine) having to answer the door in his sodden state while the winner got them both some dry clothes. And if Blaine forgot to return Kurt’s shirt and used it as a sleep shirt from then on out, well he didn’t mind losing. 

 

It wasn’t until three months of dating that they were caught by photographers. They had decided to have a touristy day, exploring Central Park, hand in hand. They had exited the zoo, Kurt gleaming from getting to pet the llamas while Blaine was still thrilled over the names of the bears (Betty and Veronica). Blaine wasn’t sure if the paparazzi was following them and Jim hadn’t noticed, was waiting on someone else or was just around a took a chance when he saw one. Either way, none of them noticed until the flash went off, and Jim went running after the man, but was unable to catch him after he entered a subway station. 

“Crap. I’m so sorry Kurt. The last thing you probably want is to have your picture plastered all over the tabloids.”

“Well I am not really happy to have anything then a perfectly flattering shot appear if I’m going to be in the media’s eye. But I’m on your arm, so I know I at least looked blissfully happy. We’ll deal with it.” 

“You know you make me happy too right?”

Kurt snuggled into Blaine, rubbing their noses together, uncaring if there were members of the crowd murmuring about how familiar Blaine looked. “I do sweetie. Now how about we get off the street and see how those pictures came out online and wait to see how your agent wants to handle it before we panic?” 

“You’re the best.” 

“Mmm, I know.”

It only took a few hours for the pictures to surface, time the boys spent on another cooking lesson, this time successfully making a meatloaf, as Blaine wanted a comfort food kind of meal. Blaine’s agent, Layla had been informed and had come over after they were done eating, now enjoying a romcom and a glass of wine each. “Okay, the pic is out. Do you wanna see it?”

Blaine booted up his laptop and opened the site Layla indicated, seeing a fairly nice picture of him and Kurt. Of which you could only see the back of Kurt’s head and a sliver of his face. But his own face was so damn besotted while looking at Kurt. “Not too bad, you can’t see Kurt. It just means they’re going to be asking about who he is instead of accosting him.”

“So you can brush it off, say he’s a friend or tell the truth, say it’s new and you want the privacy.” Layla counted off the options on her fingers.  
Kurt looked almost...disappointed? “Kurt, it’s your life, what do you want to do?” Blaine asked, cradling his hands with his own. “I mean, I don’t want to deny you’re more than a friend, but I also don’t want you to have to be on the lookout for those snakes everywhere you go.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Kurt asked, his voice low. “You sound so happy that they don’t know who I am, like you don’t want to be seen with me. I know I’m a nobody Blaine, you don’t want to be judged for dating me.” 

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hands tighter at this, and shot at look at Layla to excuse herself for a bit. “Kurt...I told you the first time we met that you could never be a nobody to me. And I am insanely proud to be with you. I can hardly believe that you are willing to be with me, given how crazy you know my life can get. I want to scream out from the top of the Empire State how happy you make me, I’d gladly show you off if that’s what it will take to make you believe how much you mean to me. I just want it to be on our terms, when you’re ready for the publicity.” 

Kurt’s eyes were swimming with tears, one rolling down his cheek which Blaine rubbed away with his thumb. “I’m sorry Blaine, it’s hard to believe that someone like you wants me sometimes. But you know I want to tell the world you’re mine too. I mean, my dad knows because I can’t lie to him, but none of my friends know you’re the Blaine I’ve been seeing.”

“If I may?” Layla interjected from her spot in the kitchen “Your premiere is in two weeks, why don’t you take the reins and bring Kurt as your date?”

“Won’t that take the focus off the movie and onto us?” Blaine asked, still snuggling into Kurt, who seemed to have calmed down a little but quieter than he normally was.

“Pish, if anything it’ll bring the movie some attention, seeing Kurt supporting you on your big night. We’ll get you both in nice suits, arrange your to stop at the more reliable news sources, maybe play up your relationship for the cameras. What’s important is that you’re happy with each other.” 

“What do you say Kurt?”

Kurt sniffled a little and then looked up at Blaine, the light returning to his eyes “Can I pick out my suit?” to which Blaine laughed before giving him a loud kiss. 

“Layla my love you are a genius.”

“And that’s why you pay me the big bucks kiddo. I’ll put some calls out and arrange everything. For now, enjoy the rest of your date without me being in your hair.”

As the door shut, Kurt was finally back to smiling, his mind full of ideas for what he could wear. “Thank goodness for Layla, she really is wonderful.”  
Blaine hummed his assent “Yup, much better than my first manager, Quentin. He was of the mind that I had to be in the closet to make it anywhere. I fired him pretty quickly, and Layla came along shortly after, been with me from the start essentially. I owe her a lot.”

Kurt looked almost enraged by this, so Blaine placed a gentle finger on his lips “It’s fine dear, it was a long time ago, and I let his higher ups know, since they reputed themselves on being a very LBGTQ friendly company. Let’s not worry about the past and concentrate on the future. Are you going to tell your friends beforehand?”

“You haven’t met my friends, there is no way we’d keep it quiet if they knew. I might just send them all a picture of us the night of and then turn my phone off to be evil.”

“Kurt Hummel have I told you lately how much I adore you?”

“Not in the last five minutes.” 

“Come here, we’ll have to make sure this picture is extra cute and convincing.”

 

Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror assessing his suit. It was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever owned, and Blaine had ensured he would be allowed to keep it after the night was over. At first Kurt wondered when he would ever have the chance to wear it again, but after tonight, his life would essentially not be his own. Was he crazy to throw his privacy away after just three months of dating Blaine? He picked up his phone and did the only thing that came to him at that moment.

“Hey kiddo!” Burt’s voice rang through the speaker. “Getting ready to show the world your beautiful mug?” 

“Dad...am I crazy? I mean, I really really like Blaine. But doing this means so much for me, for my life.”

Burt sighed at that. “Kurt, you have a good head on your shoulders, and I wish I could talk you out of this. Because I don’t want the papers to attack you. And Blaine will understand if you decide not to go through with this. Disappointed to be walking the carpet alone, but he knows what this life is like and will undoubtedly know why you don’t want to subject yourself to that quite yet. But kiddo? You haven’t shut up about him since you met, so I think you more than like him. And I think you should go support your man, and then deal with whatever happens when it does. Just smile for the cameras and tell Blaine I can’t wait to meet him. Which I hope I get to do soon.” 

“Dad, it’s been three months.”

“And you’re completely in love with him. Enough to expose your relationship to national media attention. Even if neither of you have said the words yet. So you can bring him back to Ohio during his next break to meet your old man. Or I can come out to New York even, been too long since I got to see you in your element. But soon yeah?”

Kurt saw a text come into his phone telling him that Blaine would be there in just a minute to get him. “Yeah Dad, come on out. I think you’re really going to like him.”

“Kurt if you look even half as happy as you sound when you talk about him, then I’m sure I’ll adore him. Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too Dad.” 

Kurt smoothed out his suit one more time, but then turned suddenly when he heard his front door slam open and shut. Why oh why did he not lock that? “KURT HUMMEL!” Rachel screeched. “Why is there a limo waiting down in front of the building asking which button to push in order to reach you?” 

Kurt scowled at his phone showing a text from Blaine announcing his noble steed was here. With a fucking winky emoticon. You had best be glad I love you, you ridiculous man Kurt thought. “Oh my date must be here!” Kurt exclaimed, shuffling Rachel towards the door “Sorry I can’t stay and talk, Blaine’s waiting!” 

“In a limo? Kurt, I know we’ve let you keep this guy to yourself for awhile now, but where in the world is he taking you in a limo? What does he do to afford one? Who is this guy really?” Rachel questioned. 

Kurt hit a button on his phone, sending off his text, then turned it off and stuffed it in his pocket. “Check your text messages! See you later Rachel!” He laughed as he heard her screech as he made his way out the door into Blaine’s waiting arms. “Come on, we gotta go before she catches us and insists on coming along. She is surprisingly fast for someone so short.” 

Blaine ushered them both into the limo “On behalf of vertically challenged people everywhere, I resent that.”

“Pssh, you’ve got at least half a foot on her.”

They maneuvered through the New York streets, Kurt enjoying the luxurious limo, Blaine just taking in the sights outside the tinted windows. “I want to thank you for coming with me. I’ve...never brought a date to a red carpet event before. So thanks for coming with me so I have someone to go through this with.” 

Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine’s cheek at that. “I’m honoured that I get to be on your arm this evening. Thanks for inviting me.” 

Eventually the limo pulled up in front of the theatre where the movie was going to premiere, which was in New York given the director was born and bred in Queens and that was where the movie was set. He said it would come out in L.A. at the same time, but he wanted the big opening to be on his home turf. “You ready for this?” Blaine asked as Jim came around to open the door.

Kurt gulped, but grasped tight onto Blaine’s hand, putting a confident smile on his face. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Then he found himself pulled out onto a red carpet, flashbulbs going off everywhere. They walked hand in hand down the carpet, going towards the first in a small line of interviewers. 

“Blaine Anderson, man of the hour. Talk to me about who you’re wearing and who the enchanting creature on your arm is.”

Blaine smiled and talked about the designer of his tux (he had tried to get Kurt to make something for him, but Kurt claimed he would do that when Blaine got nominated for his next award and not before). “And this is my boyfriend, Kurt.”

The reporter gave a little ooh and started asking Kurt about his suit and if he was excited to see the movie. Kurt smiled and replied with a chuckle “Of course, especially since my friends are still waiting to get tickets, apparently they’re already sold out for the first two weeks!” 

“Soooo…how did you two meet?” the reporter asked, like she was a gossipy friend instead of getting paid to be the first to get this scoop. 

Blaine’s eyes twinkled at that, while Kurt could feel his blush flaming and buried his face in Blaine’s neck. “Oh, that’s actually a really funny story…”


End file.
